Counter (ability)
.]] Counter , also known as Counterattack , Riposte and Debug Counter, is a recurring support ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, typically belonging to the Monk job or monk-type characters. A character with Counter will automatically attack the opponent who initiated the attack. In some incarnations, this negates the damage from the attacking opponent, while in other versions, the attacked player will take damage and then immediately perform a counter-attack. In games with an ATB gauge, a counter-attack does not affect the speed of the gauge nor does it change how close it is to being full. Magic Counter is a similar ability that allows one to counter magical attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Counter is an Augment Ability given by Sheila after the battle in Fabul in the 3D version. It can be given to one character. When physically attacked, a character with the Counter ability will hit back with another attack. Counter always works, making it highly effective, especially when combined with Cecil's Cover or the Draw Attacks Augment. The Counter reacts with whatever ability is in the top slot of the command list with no charge time. This allows Rydia to counter with an instant Meteor or Bahamut, for instance, though it still consumes MP. Final Fantasy V Counter is a Level 4 ability for the Monk class, learned for 60 ABP. It allows a player to counter-attack physical attacks at a 50% chance, but the player will take damage from those attacks. Counter can be combined with Cover and Guard (to nullify damage). It ignores weapons with added abilities, such as the Thief Knife, Chicken Knife, and Hayate Bow, and the Twin Lance will only attack once instead of twice as usual. Only added abilities to trigger with counters are from harps. Counter functions while in the Berserk state in the mobile and Steam versions, but not in earlier versions. It is also an enemy ability used by Iron Fist, Dueling Knight. It ignores Defenses and inflicts Sap. Final Fantasy VII The Counter Attack Materia allows a player to counterattack physical attacks while taking damage from those attacks. It is obtained after defeating Materia Keeper, and additional ones can be won as prizes from chocobo racing (although the name of the Materia is deceptively written as just "Counter"). The Counter Materia can be linked to a Command Materia, and counters once with all the abilities of the linked Materia. While this seems straightforward it is especially important with the Throw and Steal Materia: The ability used in the Throw or Steal Materia is the one highlighted on the Materia menu, and the player is unable to counter with the other darkened ability unless they equip another source for that particular ability. The player can stack multiple Counter Attack and Counter Materia, up to eight counters per being hit. The Counters activate in the order they were equipped. Final Fantasy VIII Counter is a support ability taught by Carbuncle for 200 AP that allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks while taking damage from those attacks. It doesn't matter if the character receives any damage or if the enemy's attack misses. Counter works in conjunction with Defend and Cover, so it is good to use this particular setup on the character in the middle of the party formation. Final Fantasy IX Counter is a support ability that allows a user to counter-attack physical attacks while taking damage from those attacks if they hit. Its occurrence rate is enhanced with the support ability Eye 4 Eye. Counter takes eight Magic Stones to equip and can be learned by everyone save Dagger, Eiko and Vivi. Counter is taught by Ritual Hat, Power Vest, Power Belt, Venetia Shield, Anklet, and most of Amarant's claw weapons. Mastering Counter requires 70 AP for Zidane, 100 AP for Steiner, 85 AP for Freya, 55 AP for Quina, and 240 AP for Amarant. The Counter ability is also a command ability available to a number of enemies. Each may do it in different instances. Grimlock counter-attacks when in its Physical Attack Red status. The Nova Dragon and Scarlet Hair bosses counter all physical attacks, as does the Troll enemy. The Sand Golem counters every attack towards it while its Core is out of play. Whether or not Counter is initiated is decided by this check, which is performed whether or not the attack hits. :If Spr >= Rnd (0...99), Counter attack is initiated. :With Eye 4 Eye, if (Spr * 2) >= Rnd (0...99), Counter attack is initiated. Counter-attacks use the same process of checks and damage calculation that are used by the Attack command. Final Fantasy X The Counterattack auto-ability is found or can be customized on weapons. It allows a player to retaliate against physical attacks with their own physical attack while taking damage from those attacks. Counter can be customized onto a weapon with one Friend Sphere. Final Fantasy X-2 Berserkers learn Counterattack for 180 AP. It allows the user to strike back after being physically attacked. Final Fantasy XI Monks can counter an enemy's attack and take no damage from the attacks they counter. Counter is a passive ability gained once player has 10 levels in Monk, or for anyone whose Support Job is monk and has a job level of 20 or greater. Counter activates occasionally, but the chance of countering can be increased if a player uses the ability Counterstance. With much lower activation rate, a Samurai using Seigan may counter-attack when Third Eye is active. Blue Mages can set Counter as a trait. At Lv. 79, Monks gain "Perfect Counter", which is similar to the Seigan/Third Eye combination in that the next attack directed towards them has a high chance of being countered. The effect sometimes doesn't activate, but can activate multiple times from one use. Some (mostly high-level) equipment provide counter effect (even without MNK as subjob), notably the Cobra Harness Attire from Windurst's Cobra Unit in Campaign. Final Fantasy XII Characters can use Counter by equipping the Battle Harness. Genji Armor boosts the chance to counter, but does not grant counter on its own. Battle Harness can be purchased for 1000 gil at Dalmasca Estersand, or made at the bazaar for one Throat Wolf Blood whereupon it costs only 800. The Genji Armor can be stolen from Gilgamesh. In ''Zodiac versions, the Genji Helm also provides the ability to Counter. The chance to counter an attack is determined by the character's speed. : Counter Chance (%) = SPD / 2[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzan] Counter chance with Genji Armor: : Counter Chance (%) = SPD x 2 Counter only triggers when the character: # is in the Charge Stage. # is not running or walking. # is not being knocked back. # receives a "regular melee" attack (not ranged, tech or spells). * Counter is 1-hit only. It does not combo. * Any weapon can be used to counter. * Counter may happen each time while being hit. A hit combo may be countered multiple times. * Counter may happen even if the attack missed / is blocked. * Counter acts like regular melee attacks. Added effect on the weapon may trigger. ''Final Fantasy XIII Counter is one of Sentinel's auto-ability that gives the user a chance to counterattack after evading an enemy attack with Evade. It never activates if the character evades an attack using Elude. Not all attacks can be countered even if they can be evaded. It can be learned by Lightning (stage 7), Snow (stage 5), Hope (stage 7), Fang (stage 7). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Improved Counter and Improved Counter II are available as passive abilities. Final Fantasy XIV The Pugilist ability Haymaker is called Counter in Japanese and functions stylistically similar to Counter, as it can only be used immediately after evading an enemy attack. Haymaker is 170 potency and can inflict slow on its target. This ability was removed in ''Stormblood. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Monk job class has the Counter support ability, but it also has First Strike, which lets them counter an enemy before they even attack, dealing damage and interrupting the enemy's attack. Nature's Wrath (also called Counter Flood) is a reaction ability the Geomancer class learns for 300 JP. It functions like Counter, but the character will not counter with an equipped weapon, but uses a Geomancy attack according to the enemy's terrain. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Counter is available to bangaa White Monks, and hume and moogle Thieves. Counter is activated whenever a character is attacked, and most likely will follow up with a counter-attack (If the unit is attacked from farther away than they can attack, it does not activate). Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Counter allows the units to counter-attack with a short ranged unarmed attack. Additionally, the Clan Privilege Always Counter gives all units without a reaction ability the Counter ability. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Legend II There are three countering abilities, all of which must be selected and being attack to activate its effect. *Burning: 30 uses, counter with Mana; deals Fire-elemental damage. *Counter: 30 uses, counter with 2x damage + Str or Str x5. Half Str value if Pois. *StonSkin: 30 uses, counter by inflicting Ston on the attacker. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Counter inflicts double the damage taken. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Counter is the Ninja's third job ability that lets the Ninja counter any attack they evade. The effect lasts four turns. ''Bravely Default Counter is a the job level 6 support ability learned by Swordmasters. It has a 60% chance to counterattack, when taking a single-target physical attack, and deal the same damage as a conventional attack. It costs 2 slots to equip. Bravely Second: End Layer Counter is the job level 5 support ability for the Swordmaster. It allows the user to have a 60% chance to counterattack when taking a single-target physical attack. Does damage to a single target equal to a conventional attack. This effect does not trigger for reflected attacks. It costs 2 slots. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Riposte can be learned from the Monk job at Job Level 11 after accumulating 210 Ability Points; when used, the the character will counter if hit. Counter is an ability from the Warrior job learned at Job Level 5 after accumulating 70 Ability Points; the character may counter if hit dealing less damage than a normal attack. Sol begins with this ability already learned. Debug Counter is a dummied out ability that allows the user to always counterattack when hit. Dissidia Final Fantasy Counterattack is a special ability learned at Level 85 that raises the Critical Hit rate of the character by 50% if they land an attack when the opponent is attacking. Its base CP cost is 50 and it requires 360 AP to master. Several of the Level 100 exclusive weapons carry the Counterattack ability innately. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Counterattack is learned at Level 82 but otherwise is identical to how it functioned in ''Dissidia. Exclusive weapons again carry the ability, but many returning weapons have had their effects changed. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Counter is a reactive ability that comes in three levels of power and activates in Battle Music Sequence when the player receives a "Miss" on three triggers to deal physical damage dependent on the level of the ability, up to five times a stage. Firion, Locke, Sephiroth, Squall, Seifer, Prishe, Lightning and Snow all learn all three levels of Counter. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Counter (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when the player receives MISS on 3 triggers. It deals physical damage up to 5 times per stage and has low strength. It is learned by Firion (level 10), Kain (level 30), Edge (level 25), Tifa (default), Sephiroth (level 10), Squall (default), Seifer (default), Rinoa (default), Laguna (level 25), Auron (level 10), Prishe (level 10), Lightning (default), Snow (level 15), Paine (level 10), Ciaran (level 15), Cloud #2 (default), and Serah (level 20). Counter (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It is activated in BMS when the player receives MISS on 3 triggers. It deals physical damage up to 5 times per stage and has medium strength. It is learned by Firion (level 50), Edge (level 70), Tifa (level 45), Sephiroth (level 40), Squall (level 45), Seifer (level 30), Rinoa (level 30), Laguna (level 65), Auron (level 50), Auron #2 (level 25), Prishe (level 55), Lilisette (level 75), Fran (level 40), Lightning (level 50), Snow (level 55), Paine (level 50), Ciaran (level 50), Cloud #2 (level 35), Machina (level 75), and Serah (level 60). Counter (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 16 CP to equip. It is activated in BMS when the player receives MISS on 3 triggers. It deals physical damage up to 5 times per stage and has full strength. It is learned by Firion (level 80), Tifa (level 80), Sephiroth (level 90), Squall (level 75), Seifer (level 65), Rinoa (level 70), Auron (level 80), Auron #2 (level 55), Lightning (level 90), Orlandeau (level 25), Paine (level 90), Ciaran (level 90), Cloud #2 (level 70), and Chaos (level 35). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Counter is a Knuckle skill. A successful counter may inflict Stop and makes the user's next hit an automatic critical hit. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Counter abilities usually have a glowing fist icon to denote them. Counter is learned by several characters, granted by the Black Belt accessory, Gladiator's Shield, and as Sabin's trust mastery reward. It has a 30% chance of triggering vs. physical attacks. World of Final Fantasy Counter is a passive, physical ability that allows non-ranged attacks to sometimes be countered. It can only counter physical attacks. It can be used by Babyhemoth, Gleefrit, Ifrit, Ifrit★, Kobold Mimic, Mimic, Mimic Jackpot, Mimic Queen, and Moomba. It is also an enemy ability used by Behemonster, Entom Soldier, Ifrit, Mimic, and The Immortal Dark Dragon. Gallery FFIIIDS Counter.png|Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIVDS Counter.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFD Counter.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFLII Counter.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Avenge.png|Avenge in ''Final Fantasy Legend III. FFLIII Counter.png|Counter in Final Fantasy Legend III. Luneth I Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon). FFAB Counter - Hope SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Counter - Hope SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Counter - Lightning SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lightning SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lenna UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Counter - Lightning Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lenna Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFV. FFAB Counter - Lenna Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFV. External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/459841/45900 Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ] - Info on Final Fantasy XII's Counter. References de:Konter Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Reaction abilities Category:Recurring support abilities